


Kirriana Cousland - My Warden

by QueenKirriana



Series: The Kirriana Chronicles [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Backstory, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2549015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenKirriana/pseuds/QueenKirriana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The backstory of my Warden and the chronicles of her travels when I played through Dragon Age: Origins. Does also include her relationship with Alistair and my take on their first night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kirriana Cousland - My Warden

Queen Kirriana Alessa Theirin (Cousland)

Human Noble

Weapon and Shield Rogue (Out of game as it glitched like this the first time. Second time round she will be dual wielding swords in game and normal sword and shield or dual out of game)

Ranger and Duelist Specializations. 

Warden Queen

 

25 years of age

 

Younger daughter of Teryn Bryce and Teryna Eleanor Cousland of Highever.

Younger sister of Fergus Cousland.

 

Appearance:

Straight Blonde shoulder length hair with a small plait around the head

Light Blue eyes

Average height

Slim

Clear complexion

White skinned

Average sized ears

Average sized nose

Average sized eyes

Subtle light pinkie-red eye shadow

Subtle soft red bush

Rose red lipstick

Wise but sweet voice.

 

Kirriana has a Mabari Warhound named Horan.

 

Bio:

Kirriana is kind but with a sarcastic sense of humour that she sometimes struggles to keep in check when dealing with difficult nobles. Being brought up to be a noble, she has a good sense of responsibility that sometimes exceeds her husband's! She is rooted and would never EVER cheat on Alistair and has the certainty that he would never cheat on her either which she depends on. She loves books and will find one of her many hiding spots or will create one to curl up inside with her book and finish it, resulting with the Library having to expand to satisfy her needs. Kirriana is curious and adventurous and is always up for trying new things. She has an optimistic view on most things. Kirriana will stick to the law(mostly) but only has a bit of trouble straying from it if she thinks that it is the morally right thing to do. She likes to get things done herself and has quite a few tomboy attributes that come from being raised with an elder brother and father who taught her how to battle and compose herself while her mother taught her the elegance that she put to use being a rogue. Kirriana learnt a lot of knowledge from the Highever Librarian and has intelligence that she uses to outwit her enemies and her opposition when in politics. Kirriana is usually quiet but can be hyper when fighting which can sometimes get her into a tight pinch. Alistair is always there to save her though and she more than repays the favour for her tank. She shares her husband's love of cheese and they have active debates over which type is the best. She also likes lute performances, joking around with Alistair and looking after people in need. She has an intense fear of Arcane Horrors as they always manage to knock her down when in battle with them. She is also un-fond of Ogres and takes delight in stabbing their hearts.

 

 

Kirriana's Story:

The Couslands of Highever were all in a flurry with old friends and guests alike all visiting due to the Blight that had started in the south. Among them was Arl Rendon Howe, Bryce's old friend from the rebellion. Howe small talked to Kirriana about his younger son and Kirriana tried to doge thinking 'Been there done that, never again thank you very much.' Her "socializing" with the elder of the Howe boys, Nathaniel Howe a few years back at the Howe's estate in Amaranthine had not led to anything good. She hadn't seen Nathaniel since that incident as he had gone off to be a squire and that was perfectly agreeable in Kirriana's mind. The Grey Warden Commander Duncan was also visiting looking for a recruit, rumour having it that he was after the cutie Ser Gilmore. Kirriana was getting ready to take over the responsibilities of her parents and elder brother as they were all leaving Highever. Duncan greeted Kirriana and started to suggest that she join the Grey Wardens. This suggestion was quickly shot down by Bryce for fear of losing both of his children to the blight. Bryce asked Kirriana to find Fergus and tell him to leave early. Along the way, Ser Gilmore caught up to Kirriana asking her to retrieve her hound. Kirriana rescued her old nan the cook from her Mabari Warhound Horan who was in the larder. Horan revealed giant rats were in the larder and Ser Gilmore assisted Kirriana and Horan in the slaughter. Ser Gilmore left to return to his duties and Kirriana and Horan continued towards the bedrooms. Before reaching Fergus, she found her mother with her friend with her son Dairren and elf lady in waiting Iona. Kirriana talked to her sentimental mother before continuing her search for her brother. She found him in his room with his wife Oriana and son Oren who while cute, was completely clueless about the dangers of the world around him. Bryce and Eleanor joined the family reunion and they talked about what the next day was going to bring them. Kirriana was sent to bed to prepare for the full day ahead of her. Arl Howe attacked during the night interrupting her sleep. The servant who came to warn her was killed by an arrow in the head from one of Howe's men. Kirriana, Horan and Eleanor searched Highever for the Teryn only finding a trail of bodies of old friends and Oriana and Oren. Eleanor gave her daughter the key to the family treasury and Kirriana retrieved the family sword. They fled leaving Ser Gilmore but headed as he suggested towards the servants exit in the larder. Upon reaching it they found Bryce badly injured and dying. Duncan then arrived agreeing to take Eleanor and Kirriana as long as Kirriana would join the Grey Wardens. Kirriana vowed to get revenge on Arl Rendon Howe. 


End file.
